


Skype Calls

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, funny ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Sehun and Jongin fall asleep on a Skype call.





	Skype Calls

It was about 10, almost 11 pm when Jongin called Sehun over Skype, whining about how he missed him and wanted to see his face and hear his voice. Sehun chuckled and agreed to it, so during the call they talked about their day and the drama Jongin was currently shooting for. He could tell Jongin had a long day as he was doing the things he did when he was sleepy. Sehun didn’t say anything though, as he wanted to see if Jongin would fall asleep during their call.

Jongin was sleepily talking about how filming was going great and he was improving on his Japanese. Sehun smiled and told Jongin he was proud of him and Jongin giggled tiredly at the compliment before thanking his boyfriend. He asked Jongin what else he did today besides filming and Jongin said he worked out a bit and then he went back to his hotel for dinner.

Sehun watched Jongin get comfortable in his bed and set up his phone so he could still look at Sehun but not have to hold his phone anymore. He smiled softly at the comforting silence between the two. Sehun watched Jongin struggling to keep his eyes open before chuckling softly.

“Why don’t you just go to bed?” He asked, knowing Jongin wouldn’t be able to stay awake any longer.

“Because I wanna spend time with you.” the tired baby whined, wanting to stay awake for this boyfriend even if it was obvious he was fighting sleep to do so.

Sehun shook his head playfully before allowing Jongin to stay up for a few more minutes. He began talking about how things were back at the dorms, and he was only talking for two minutes when he noticed Jongin’s eyes had closed. Jongin was in his dark room, his only source of light being from his phone screen. Sehun couldn’t help but take a screenshot of Jongin sleeping in his bed peacefully like a little baby. He then got up to get changed into something more comfortable and got in his own bed, deciding to go to sleep now to along with Jongin.

After about an hour of silence coming from Sehun’s room, Baekhyun had gotten curious and was wondering what Sehun was doing in his room. Baekhyun opened the door, ready to confront Sehun for doing something, but before he could speak he noticed that Sehun was asleep. As he walked over to see what Sehun could’ve been watching before falling asleep, he saw Sehun was on a Skype call with Jongin. He smirked softly, ready to gossip about this to the members in the morning. He turned off the lights for Sehun before leaving his room to tell the other members Sehun was out for the night.

Sehun and Jongin slept until Jongin heard his alarm go off and turned it off quickly, not wanting to wake Sehun. He looked to make sure Sehun was still asleep, and when he saw him stir a bit his heart pounded. However, Sehun got turned over into a more comfortable position and Jongin let out a sigh of relief. He hated feeling bad for hanging up on Sehun, so he left a message for him to wake up to telling him he had to go and that he’ll talk to him when he gets back to his hotel that evening.  
Sehun woke up a couple hours later and looked at his phone, noticing that the call ended as his screen was only black. He turned on his phone, not only noticing it was about to die, but saw a message from Jongin. He read it and smiled before replying, sending the reply to Jongin successfully before his phone had died. He plugged it in and headed to the kitchen for breakfast, where all the other members were, half of them trying to eat before they had to rush off somewhere, the other half walking around the kitchen like zombies. Some were asking who’s showering next so they knew if they could quickly shower before they had to go, while some were complaining about a certain food not being in the fridge or cabinets.

Sehun just grabbed a box of lucky charms and ate right from it. When Baekhyun entered the kitchen, he surely made a grand one as he yelled “I have some news for you all” the moment he entered. Everyone looked at him, confused and a little worried because they had no idea what had him so happy and excited at eight in the morning.

“So… I walked in on Sehun and Jongin sleeping together!” He said, smiling widely, laughing the moment he saw Sehun’s eyes widen and everyone else’s expressions showing they were completely confused.

That’s when Junmyeon spoke up and left everyone even more confused.

“Isn’t Jongin filming in Japan, how could they have slept together?”

Baekhyun knew he was caught in his lie, so he quickly changed it.

“Well, they both looked pretty worn out, so… maybe they did a little something over Skype.”

That’s when everyone suddenly looked over at Sehun, hoping for an explanation as to what Baekhyun was talking about so proudly. With a handful of lucky charms in his hand, Sehun blinked and tried to think of a way to explain it where no one will come up with more to the story than there really was.

“Jongin called me on Skype because he missed me, and he had a long day and fell asleep, so I decided to go to bed as well once he was asleep. We stayed like that until he had to wake up and go to film more of the drama.” 

Everyone kept staring for a bit before looking back at Baekhyun, wondering why he enjoyed exposing everyone so much. Then they went back to what they were doing and Sehun and Jongin’s activities the previous night were never brought up for the rest of the day, or the rest of the week in fact. That was until Jongin returned from Japan. He came back, sighed with relief he was back with the rest of EXO and could sleep in his own bed. He was about to go into his room to unpack and then take a nap before Jongdae spoke without even looking up at his phone, with Baekhyun next to him.

“So Baekhyun told us you and Sehun got a little naughty the other night.” He said, “And I thought I was the most sexual member.”


End file.
